


Girls of Karasuno

by Talia45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Minor Original Character(s), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia45/pseuds/Talia45
Summary: Hinata Natsu takes over the job of making Karasuno famous
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	Girls of Karasuno

Hinata Natsu  
15  
Orange hair,dark brown eyes  
Wing spiker,outside hitter,first year   
5'6  
Female  
Jersey number #6  
Family:mom,brother   
Bisexual  
Japanese

Kato Mitsuko  
17  
Blond hair and grey eyes,captain,wing spiker,third year  
5'7  
Female  
Jersey number #1  
Family:parents  
Lesbian  
Half Japanese, half Russian 

Sawamura Asuka  
15  
Brown hair and brown eyes,setter,first year  
5'8  
Female  
Jersey number #5  
Family:older brother,two younger brothers(Hiro-14,Moji-14),two brother in laws  
Bisexual  
Japanese

Seta Rie  
14  
Grey hair and brown eyes,wing spiker,opposite hitter,first year  
5'4  
Female  
Jersey number #4  
Family:older sister,older brother,younger brother,twin sister and brother  
Pansexual  
Half Russian half Japanese 

Kajiwara Emi  
17  
Black hair and black eyes,middle blocker, vice captain, second year  
6'0  
Female  
Jersey number #2  
Family:brothers  
Demibisexual  
British and Russian 

Akagi Chiasa  
16  
Brown hair and black eyes,middle blocker,second year  
5'8  
Female   
Jersey number #3  
Family:parents  
Bisexual  
Japanese

Waga Megumi  
16  
Blond hair and grey eyes,libero,second year  
5'4  
Female  
Jersey number L(libero)  
Family:older sister and brother, brother in law and nephew  
Heterosexual  
Japanese

Kudo Chiyo  
18  
Black hair and grey eyes,manager,third year  
5'7  
Female   
Family:two younger brothers  
Lesbian  
Japanese

Nakashima Katsu  
15  
Black hair and black eyes, manager,first year  
5'6  
Male  
Family:younger sister and brother  
Bisexual  
Japanese

Sugawara Taro  
15  
Grey hair and brown eyes,manager first year   
5'6  
Male  
Family:older brother,three brother in laws,one sister in law  
Disabled in one leg,uses wheelchair or crutches to move  
Gay  
Japanese

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really weird. I didn't know what to name this. I do not own Natsu,Suga,Daichi,Hinata,or Kageyama. The rest are mine


End file.
